Silhouette on the Hilltop
by Absol Master
Summary: Don't you remember me? Do I mean anything to you, or am I just another ordinary person to you? A oneshot about an Absol and its trainer.


I seem to like writing first-person-second-person relationship stories nowadays…

Finally, another Absol-centric fic! OCxAbsol? It's your choice, whether you think it is or not. Just enjoy this fic. I need someone to recommend a proper genre for this.

* * *

Ѕιļнσuєттє оη тнє Ηιļļтоρ

Do you still remember that day, the first day we caught sight of each other, Midnight?

It was on the outskirts of Fortree City. I had just, finally, earned my long-awaited Feather Badge, the small metal symbol now safe in my badge case. The skies had seemed to echo what was in my heart, and all was well as I had exited the city of tree houses, along the main road, bicycle speeding me on.

The sun got lower as the hours passed, and soon, I was cycling under a sunset-shaded sky. At that moment, you had suddenly appeared before me in a flash, eyes full of fire, or was it just a trick of the sunset? Out of the tall grass on my right you had leapt, graceful, as if in flight, your snow-white fur blazing in the sun.

Was it a challenge? I don't know, but when I sent out my Blaziken, you didn't withdraw, only watched me with unmoving eyes, seeming to say "I'm ready" with your gaze.

The battle lasted long. Somehow, it seemed impossible to catch you with a single attack, impossible to follow your movements with my eyes. But a long time later, both sides weary, my Blaziken gave a final Blaze Kick, and you fainted. I captured you.

From then on, you served me in battle You were powerful, no less, and led me to victory in Mossdeep, growing stronger every day I trained you. You, I soon decided, were to join my Elite Four team, among my very best.

Our at the Elite Four was long and gruelling; I faced opponents like none I had ever met before. They stood strong in our faces, threw everything they had at us. I thought that we'd never make it through. But that very last moment, when you had blasted a last Flamethrower at the Champion's Metagross, and it had fallen to the ground with a sound like thunder, was like breaking through darkness and entering light. How was it, that the greatest trainer in the world had so easily fallen? It was almost impossible to believe—we had won.

Our journey then continued.

Three months later, I finally returned to my home in Lilycove. You had been with me for half a year already, and yet, you never seemed to have opened up to me like my Blaziken had. Was it that you were afraid to? Was it because I wasn't as good a master as you had thought? Did you even trust me, I wondered. For I trusted you entirely, and believed in you.

It was when we passed Route 120 again that I understood. You looked about at the grass fields, your home, swept by the wind. And I saw the strange, disembodied longing and loss in your eyes.

"Do you want to…" I began, but never finished. I understood. You wanted to go back to your home. I had taken you against your will, and now, you wanted to return, to stay and protect the citizens of Fortree. All this while, you had longed to go home, and I had never noticed.

Who was I to keep you for myself? You had a job, something more important than my silly battles and badges. Half a year away from home was more than enough. Why remove you any longer from the place to which you belonged, why hold you back any longer from what you had to do?

Then and there, I released you, cut off all bonds between you and I. You bounded away over the grass, over a hill, never turning, never showing any regret.

Was it that leaving me had meant nothing to you at all? After so much, after all we had done, was I really just another ordinary human being to you? That pierced my heart, made me want to cry, because you meant so much to me; you were irreplaceable. Don't you remember anything, Midnight?

Perhaps, it would have been better if we had never met in the first place. Yours is a mind that I'll never understand.

Now, as I watch the sunset, sitting on a rock by the road outside the border of Lilycove, my heart leaps, as I see a silhouette appear on the hilltop—the silent, dark shape of an Absol, watching my town, my home. Absols wouldn't usually come this far. Could it be...

All of a sudden, I know that it is you. I feel like calling out your name, but then I remember that you're not "Midnight" anymore, just "Absol".

Helplessly, I watch as you vanish once more, and you're no longer there, as if that vision had only been a dream.

Do you still remember it all, all those times when it seemed that there could be no tighter bond than the one we shared? Do you even remember me as more than just another passer-by?

_You're still watching out for me..._

I miss you. I want to tell you, so badly. I want to call out your old name, and relive our old times. I want to see all those moments of glory, all over again. But I know that I'll never get to—you'll always be a silhouette on the hilltop, always so close, and yet, too far.

* * *

Don't ask how the narrator knew that it was his/her Absol on the hilltop. Let's just say it was a gut feeling, and that gut feeling was right. Just to clarify, the Absol left the narrator because it wanted to continue to protect Fortree, and also because it missed home. I'm assuming that there's only one Absol there, and treating it like a legendary (just like the movie did!)

Review, please.


End file.
